Mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets, smart watches, and the like can be configured for wireless charging. Such mobile devices are often sold along with a wireless charging device (e.g., a charging station) that is specifically configured for charging the mobile device and, in some instances, charging other devices made by the same manufacturer.
Some customers may prefer to use charging devices other than the charging station that comes with the mobile device at the time of purchase for a variety of reasons. Hence, there is a need to allow third-party manufacturers of charging devices such as docking stations to configure their charging devices for wireless charging of mobile devices that they themselves do not manufacture. In order for a third-party manufacturer's docking station to wirelessly charge such mobile devices, they may need a charging assembly compatible with both the docking station and the mobile device it is meant to charge.
Sometimes, third-party manufacturers also provide peripheral systems that utilize mobile devices and provide additional functionality, such as playing audio on speakers or video on a display device. These third-party manufacturers may wish to provide charging capabilities for mobile devices in such peripheral systems. In other words, they may wish to incorporate a charging device into the peripheral system.
Further, manufacturers of mobile devices may have a need for a modular wireless charging assembly that can be easily incorporated into different charging devices and peripheral systems also provided by the manufacturers of mobile devices.